Argument with a Stubborn Lord
by Tifa Tyndal
Summary: Convincing Sesshomaru to do something that he doesn't want to is hard, as someone is about to find out.


**Argument with a Stubborn Lord**

**A One-Shot By Tifa Tyndal**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha... he's already taken.

**Summery: **Convincing Sesshomaru to do something that he doesn't want to is hard, as someone is about to find out.

"Sesshomaru!"

"Go away."

"No! Give it to me!"

"No."

"Come on! I need it!"

"You seem perfectly healthy without it."

"I'll impale myself on your armor!"

"Then it will not be my fault."

"Please?"

"No."

"Don't you care at all?"

"When are you going to stop following me?"

"When you give it to me."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"And if I jump off a cliff?"

"I'll be right behind you. …Wait, no. I'll be on top of you holding on for dear life."

"Go back to your petty love story."

"It's NOT petty!"

"Yes it is. My word is law."

"And who says? Huh?"

"Me."

"Like that matters to anyone but you!"

"It matters to anyone who wants to keep their life."

"PLEASE!?!? I'll be careful with it!"

"No you won't."

"Yes, I will!"

"Not many have lived to find out that it is not a good idea to argue with Sesshomaru."

"I don't care…. What do you want for it?"

"Nothing. I want nothing."

"But to torture me it seems."

"That…. Is true."

"You admitted you were wrong! I can't believe it!"

"Sesshomaru is never wrong."

"Slow down! I can't keep up!"

"No."

"Then I'll grab onto your fluffy thingy and trail along behind and you wouldn't be able to do anything about it!"

"You wouldn't dare."

"I would!"

"Ever been accidentally rammed into a tree?"

"You're right. I wouldn't dare."

"Hn…"

"Slow down!"

"No."

"Give it to me!"

"No."

"Carry me!"

"No."

"Sit down!"

"No."

"Go towards the village!"

"No."

"Admit you're wrong!"

"No."

"Be serious!"

"No."

"Hah!"

Sesshomaru stopped and looked annoyingly at the girl catching her breath beside him. Stupid human games. And with that, he took off again.

"Wait! I wasn't done resting!"

"I do not care."

"Well I do!"

"That, doesn't matter."

"Come on! We need it!"

"No you don't."

"You…. Are too evil."

"Exactly."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Exactly what I said."

"So you're just trying to annoy me?"

"Yes."

"Well I refuse to be annoyed!"

"Ok."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Stop that!"

"What am I doing, insolent girl?"

"Not saying anything!"

"Is that annoying you?"

"Yes! I mean No! I mean… ARGH!"

"Hmph."

"Sesshomaru, please. I beg of you. Please give it to me so that I may take care of it."

"No."

"So asking nicely really won't get me anywhere?"

"No."

"What will then?"

"Nothing."

"So I should just give up?"

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes, if you wish to live."

"I wish to live fine. And I will! As soon as you give it too me!"

"Do not reach for it."

"Why?"

"Because you do not know where it is."

"So?"

"Do you think that I want to be searched by a mere human? Or anyone?"

"I don't know! I have no idea what goes through your weird brain!"

"I want to ram you into the nearest branch so hard that you never talk again."

"Too bad you won't get your wish…."

Sesshomaru snarled a little and wished that he hadn't told Inuyasha that he wouldn't hurt his precious girl, Kagome. And Sesshomaru ALWAYS keeps his word. So now, he is being forced to walk along with an annoying and persistent girl trailing behind him….

"What are you thinking?"

"You interrupted my thoughts."

"That's obvious. Now what are you thinking?"

"How wonderful the day will be when you die."

"You were not!"

"Are you telling me that I haven't the right to think?"

"No…but you certainly weren't thinking about my death."

"How do you know that?"

"Because when you think of people's death you don't look so regretful."

"I, Sesshomaru, do not show emotions."

"Everyone shows emotions."

"I don't. I am above emotions."

"Sure you are."

"I am."

"You've felt anger before."

"Anger is merely a distraction meant to fog up the mind. I don't get angry."

"Yes you do! The first day I saw you, you we're very angry."

"I simply loathed my brother."

"Ha! You used past tense! That means that you don't loath Inuyasha anymore!"

"Incompetent human, I still loathe him."

"Do not! I bet you even love him! He is your brother after all."

"Half-brother."

"Whatever, makes no difference."

"Yes, it does. I will be forever shamed to have one such as a hanyou for a relative."

"I much prefer him a hanyou."

"I much prefer him dead."

"Give it to me!"

"You always come back to your incessant plea. It will get you nowhere."

"Yes, it will…eventually."

"Eventually passed a long time ago."

"You're impossible…. But I shall make you possible."

"No one can change Sesshomaru."

"I can!"

"No."

"Sure I can! And will!"

"No you won't."

"Sesshomaru, what's your favorite color?"

"What kind of inane question is that?"

"Not inane! It's a perfectly normal question."

"I do not bother myself with colors."

"Of course! Because dogs are colorblind!"

"I am not colorblind."

"Yes, you are you just don't know it."

"I am not. I am not a regular dog."

"Ok then. What color is my skirt?"

"Bold green."

"And tree trunks?"

"Brown."

"And Inuyasha's coat?"

"Red."

"My hair?"

"Black."

"Your hair?"

"White-silver."

"The grass?"

"Green."

"The sun?"

"The light from the sun is white though the sun itself appears yellow."

"Jaken?"

"A hideous shade of green."

"Apples?"

"Red."

"Rocks?"

"Grey."

"My miko energy?"

"Pink."

"Skin?"

"Pale."

"Bored?"

"Brown."

"Hah! Not brown! I asked it you were bored! Look you're blushing!"

"I, Sesshomaru don't blush."

"EVERYONE blushes!"

"Stop putting me in the same category as 'everyone'."

"True. I'll put you in a whole other category…. Stubborn Lords! That's it! All Stubborn Lords blush!"

"I despise you."

"I know."

"…"

"Please give it to me."

"No."

"What are you going to do with it?"

'Keep it."

"But it is so much trouble!"

"Nothing gives Sesshomaru trouble."

"You think mighty highly of yourself don't you?"

"I think only true things about myself."

"I wonder if there is a society of Stubborn Lords or if you get this arrogant all on you own…."

"You are a pain and a nuisance. Go away."

"You don't mean that."

"Yes I do."

"No, because then you would not have anyone to talk to!"

"Talking is a waste of time."

"Hm… well then wasting time is what has settled many a dispute."

"Disputing is a waste of time."

"And I suppose breathing is also?"

"….Yes."

"You're impossible! …Speaking of which, give it to me."

"Would you like to stop wasting time completely?'

"Come on! You have no right to it!"

"Neither do you."

"I have plenty right!"

"Go away."

"Sesshomaru? Have you ever killed anyone?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"Not really, I guess."

"Then don't ask."

"Do you ever wish that you were human?"

"Do you ever wish to die under the pretense of too many stupid questions?"

"What do your swords do?"

"Would you like me to demonstrate?"

"No…. Please! You don't want the trouble!"

"No trouble. I, Sesshomaru never have trouble. I told your pathetic being that earlier."

"But all Stubborn Lords have trouble!"

"What could possibly trouble Sesshomaru?"

"Me."

"You? Yeah, right. You are more of a flea."

"Don't you EVER call me a bug!"

"I have angered you."

"Well of cour- Hey! Wipe that self-satisfied smirk off your face!"

"No."

"You're just taking pleasure in my pain!"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Because you must have a heart."

Sesshomaru just snorted.

"Hey! No snorting! You do have a heart! All Stubborn Lords have a heart somewhere!"

"I find a fatal flaw in your reasoning."

"And how is that?"

"You do not know any other Stubborn Lords so you do not know what 'all Stubborn Lords' are like."

"I know enough about living creatures in general to guess."

"Guessing is useless."

"But very effective."

"Why do I bother myself with such an ignorant human?"

"Because you're not allowed to kill me and deep in your heart you crave someone to talk to on an equal footing. Someone who isn't cowering in fear at you."

"You have been around that stupid monk too much."

"Heh, but it is true. Isn't it?"

"No."

"Come on! Admit it!"

"Get."

"Excuse me?"

"Leave."

"What?"

"Are you deaf? I told you to leave. Now."

"Hmm…. No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No, not until you give it to me."

"No chance."

"Fine then. I'm not leaving."

"Go back to your village."

"No."

"Stubborn human."

"Rather."

"I shall rip you apart limb by limb and feed you to a toad."

"Only in your head."

"I shall throw you into a ravine."

"Uh-huh, sure."

"I shall kill you, resurrect you, and then kill you again."

"Is this easing your anger or something?"

"…I told you I don't get angry."

"Is this easing your 'loathing' then?"

"Nothing does such."

"Do you loathe me?"

"GO AWAY BEFORE I DESTROY YOUR PATHETIC EXISTANCE!"

"You didn't answer my question."

"I believe I did."

"Look, buster. That's not an answer. I don't suppose you have to answer that though, just give me the jewel and then I'll leave."

"I will do no such thing."

"You know I'm the only one that can purify it!"

"And I care…?"

"Don't you want the world to be safe from a potentially universe-blowing-up jewel being evil?"

"Personally, I don't care."

"You do, I know you do. Now won't you pretty please give me the Shikon no Tama?"

Sesshomaru sighed. This was getting old. So, with one fluid motion that could be mistaken for the graceful movement of water, he pulled the jewel from beneath his coat and tossed it into the hands of a stunned girl.

This toss actually was performed just as easily as he had obtained the jewel. Naraku was in his way the other day and so Sesshomaru slaughtered him and took his almost completed jewel. He then ran into Koga and took his jewels just to 'see what would happen' when the jewel was completed. Those two shards completed the jewel but to Sesshomaru's disappointment after the actual completing nothing happened. No bright light, no sounds, just nothing. So, Sesshomaru lost interest and just carried it around for no reason in particular. That's when Inuyasha's group ran into them and the entire argument came into play.

Kagome's eyes widened and she stared at the jewel in her hands. He meant to give it to her all along! He was just trying to mess with her! These thoughts could have occurred to Kagome but at that moment they didn't. At that moment all she could think about was 'He gave me the jewel!'. Kagome was so caught up and Sesshomaru looked so… there, that she impulsively ran and threw her arms around the demon lord.

"Thankyou!Thankyou!Thankyou!" She squealed into the stunned demon's shirt.

Sesshomaru was taken aback and a little angry. What was this crazy girl doing that she thought that she could touch him? But, seeing that he had made a promise and after all he had put her through, he didn't kill her. "Get off." was all he said.

"Oh, sorry," Kagome blushed pulling back immediately. "Thanks though."

Kagome then gave him a huge smile and began trotting back to the village. "Goodbye, Stubborn Lord."

"Goodbye, Insolent Girl," Sesshomaru said with amusement in his eyes and allowed her to see the ghost of a smile before she turned away.

Once alone, Sesshomaru thought back. There were several words that he could use to describe this girl his brother was so interested in. Arrogant, insolent, pesky, persistent, annoying, infuriating, unmanageable, and, just like she called him, stubborn. But despite all these thoughts, despite all the traits he hated (no, loathed) about her, none of this stopped him from following her, this inane pest, silently back to the village to make sure that she made it there ok.

A/N I wrote this because I had just read a bunch of depressing stories so I wanted to write something happy. So I wrote an argument between Sesshomaru and an unknown person. This worked great! I have a wonderful time writing it! And I hope you had just as much fun reading it as I did writing it…. though I doubt it. Also, a lot of the argument is unKagome-like and I'm sorry. I just got carried away. Oh, and I'd like to make this perfectly clear, This Is Not A Sesshomaru/Kagome pairing! It's just a funny little story. It's like after an argument with my older brother, that isn't quite and argument, more like a debate, where we still like each other afterwards. Sure Sesshomaru never liked her to begin with…. Okies! I'll leave the rest to your imagination! Toodles! -The Author.


End file.
